yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuya Sakaki (manga)
| romaji_name = Sakaki Yūya | en_name = Yuya Sakaki | nicknames = Phantom | gender = Male | age = | occupation = | school = | manga_deck = Entermate/Odd-Eyes | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Yuya Sakaki, also known as Phantom, is the primary protagonist with his partner, Yuto in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist whose goal is to find the "Genesis Omega Dragon" card - a card that, according to him, will decide the future of this world. Yuya shares his body with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri due to currently unknown circumstances. However, Yuya can take over their body as he sees fit. He is currently being hunted by the Leo Corporation and is wanted for hacking the Solid Vision with Mass system in order to look for "Genesis Omega Dragon". Reiji Akaba calls him the "Factor of Destiny". Design Appearance Yuya is a young teenage boy with crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head in a similar manner to Jaden Yuki, with the exception of one short-upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears his good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Yuya wears a simple red t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white jacket over his shoulders like a cape, in a similar manner to Yami Yugi but his cape in manga is much longer than his anime counterpart. Personality Yuya is a very cheerful and friendly person. He believes that Duels are fun and enjoys entertaining his opponents but he can be reckless at times. He also uses the Solid Vision with mass skilfully, using it for several purposes such as grabbing Action Cards during a Duel or escaping from his pursuers. Biography Canon Yuya is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist nicknamed "Phantom" that the Leo Corporation is after due to him hacking the Solid Vision System. Yuya first appeared when he took control over his body from Yuto, Summoning "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" to entertain a crying child who had wanted to see a dragon monster made from Solid Vision against Yuto's protests, claiming that they would manage it somehow. This accidentally allowed Leo Corporation to detect them, with Reiji Akaba sending a special squad to pursuit them, believing that the identity of "Phantom", Yuya Sakaki, was the "factor of destiny". Yuto chided Yuya for his selfish act as they tried to escape from the Leo Corporation squads. When Yuto was pushed around the corner by Shingo's skills, Yuya decided to take over Yuto's body and Duel Shingo in his place, leaving everyone speechless at the transformation. Non-canon .]] Yuya is shown facing Reiji Akaba in an Action Duel in the special manga chapter. He is 14 years old and aims to be a Pro Duelist. Yuya uses the same strategies as his anime counterpart, using his "Entermate" monsters to explore the field, like riding on "Entermate Silver Claw", for example. He is also able to perform Pendulum Summons in the manga, although how he got his Pendulum Monsters is not explained. Yuya keeps his anime counterpart's opinion regarding Action Duels: he believes that Duels are entertainment, and should be "happy, fun and silly". Decks Canon Like his anime counterpart, Yuya runs a "Enter-Mate/Odd-Eyes" Deck revolved around Pendulum Summon. Unlike similar characters (e.g. Yugi Muto, Yuma Tsukumo), Yuya uses a completely different Deck from his partner. If Yuto takes over his and Yuya's body during a Duel, the contents of their Deck will change along with their persona. Yuya's "Enter-Mate" monsters in the manga are all human-based so far, unlike the vast majority of his anime "Performapals". His "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monsters all have traits of the Four Dimension Dragons, referring to the manga combining their four masters. One Shot In the special manga chapter, Yuya runs an "Entermate" Deck, like in the anime. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters